Trials of Love
by Misty11
Summary: Legolas and Aidyn have an up and down relationship. They have both fallen in love with each other, but Aidyn pushes Legolas away because of a secret she has kept hidden. Please read and review. It's my first fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer..I do not own anything from the lord of the rings. The other characters that nobody has heard of however are mine.  
  
Aidyn's raven black hair blew through the wind as she stood on her balcony waiting for the guests to arrive and the ball to begin. The celebration was of her 1,110th birthday. Since she was the only child of Valon and Niere, King and Queen of Kalwood (a Woodland Realm) her parties were always overly extravagant. However, this party would be the most special. Everyone could enjoy themselves in peace. For the War of the Ring was over and had been for a year. Aidyn was incredibly grateful. She possessed the gift of sight. Far greater than that of Lord Elrond of Rivendell and it was said that at times it surpassed that of the Lady of the Lake, Galadriel of Lothlorien. Aidyn had seen many horrible things and experienced excrutiating pain at times. Considered young among most elves, those who were closest to her knew that these things had changed her and made her wise beyond her years. Middle Earth and it's inhabitants now had nothing to fear. In all honesty the only people that Aidyn was looking forward to seeing were Lady Arwen, Princess of Rivendell and Queen of Gondor, her husband King Aragorn, and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Arwen and Aidyn had grown up together. They knew each others deepest secrets and were closer than sisters. There was one secret however, that Aidyn knew of Arwen that had yet to be told to her. The last time she had seen Arwen she had noticed. The aura of light that had always surrounded Arwen had vanished, though she was still as beautiful. And the sound of bells that could be heard in the tone of voices in all elves had disappeared from Arwen's voice as well. Lady Arwen, Princess of the elves of Rivendell, was now mortal. Sure that Arwen had her reasons for not telling Aidyn, she was not that upset. The thing that hurt most was coming to terms with the idea of her best friend and sister dying while she watched. She had been the maid of honor at Arwen and Aragorn's wedding and had been asked to be the godmother of their first child when the time came. Aragorn and Aidyn had a close bond as well. He was the big brother Aidyn never had and sometimes never wanted. Aragorn was very protective when it came to her and it was quite irritating at times. Then there was Legolas, the son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Most of the time Aidyn and Legolas very rarely got along without having an argument of some kind, but ever since he had returned from the War of the Ring, a deep respect and bond had been formed between the two this last year. He had visited often and with those visits their friendship had grown. And somewhere along the way, Aidyn had fallen in love with the Prince of the Mirkwood elves. No one knew of this and they would never know. Every elven maiden in every realm wanted to marry Legolas and he could have his pick of any of those elven maidens, so why would he choose her? They had never gotten along before the War of the Ring and they still fought at times now. What was she going to do about these feelings that kept growing? Aidyn was seriously thinking about skipping her own birthday celebration in order to relieve her sadness and frustration. She was not ready for the decision that had to be made. However, abandoning her guests would highly disappoint her parents and that was something she could not bear.  
  
While standing on her balcony, Aidyn was brought out of her thoughts by a light knocking at her door. Crossing the room to open it, she had expected to see one of her father's guards. Much to her surprise it was Prince Legolas.  
  
"My Lord," Aidyn said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Legolas smiled, "I believe I was invited to attend a celebration in honor of your birth."  
  
"I know this. I mean why are you here at my chambers?"  
  
"I asked your father if I may escort you to the ball, unless you would rather go alone or have someone else escort you?"  
  
"I would love for you to escort me, it was just surprising is all."  
  
"I am full of surprises, my lady," Legolas whispered.  
  
Aidyn smiled and accepted the arm that Legolas had offered her. They walked towards the Grand ballroom in silence. Glancing out from the corner of his eye, Legolas had noticed how beautiful Aidyn looked. She was wearing an exquitsite sapphire blue gown embroidered with tiny stars. Her hair hung around her shoulders in loose curls. It was moments like these that Legolas regretted ever wasting time arguing and fighting with her when he could have spent it more wisely. The friendship that they had created within the last year though was worth it. It wasn't enough for Legolas though. Unbeknownst to Aidyn, she had captured Legolas' heart and it would never belong to another. When they entered the ballroom, everyone stopped to stare at the Princess of Kalwood and the Prince of Mirkwood. Aidyn smiled at this.  
  
"I believe we have left them speechless, prince," she said.  
  
"You are quite entrancing tonight princess. Even I am bewitched by your presence," Legolas replied.  
  
Aidyn blushed brightly and stepped up onto the altar with her parents. Whispers began to fill the room. No doubt of Aidyn and Legolas. The King stood from his throne and hushed the guests.  
  
"We are here on this joyous day to celebrate my daughter's day of birth. I present to you Lady Aidyn, Princess of Kalwood," King Valon said.  
  
"I would like to thank you all for attending. It means a great deal to me that you would all share this special day with me. Now as the Princess of Kalwood I command you all to have fun and be merry!"  
  
The guests cheered and the music began to play. Aidyn turned to her mother and father.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight, my daughter," Queen Niere said.  
  
"Thank you mother, as do you," Aidyn replied.  
  
"I hope everything is to your liking Aidyn," said King Valon.  
  
"It's perfect father. I wanted to thank you for letting Prince Legolas escort me in. I would rather it have been him then one of your arrogant soldiers."  
  
"I knew that would make you happy."  
  
Legolas, who had been standing beside Aidyn the whole time tapped her on the soldier.  
  
"May I have this dance, princess?" he asked.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Leading her onto the dance floor, Legolas and Aidyn began to slowly sway to the music.  
  
"Have you seen Arwen and Aragorn? They promised they would be here?" Aidyn asked.  
  
"I have not. Do not worry. I am sure they are here. They would never let you down. Besides they had an important message for you," Legolas replied.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's joyous news, but it is not my place to tell."  
  
They continued to dance to the music until for the second time tonight Aidyn felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Arwen and Aragorn smiling at her.  
  
"Arwen! Aragorn!" Aidyn exclaimed. She threw her arms around them both.  
  
"Hello, sister. It is good to see you. It has been too long," Arwen said.  
  
"Yes it has. How fairs everything in Gondor? Who is taking care of things while both of you are away?"  
  
"Faramir and Eowyn have gladly accepted that task. I am afraid that we won't be able to stay more than two days, little one," said Aragorn.  
  
"You can't be serious. It isn't fair. Legolas tells me you have important news, what is it?"  
  
Arwen smiled, "Later, Aidyn."  
  
Nodding Aidyn continued talking. She hadn't realized she had been ignoring Legolas and when she finally realized she had been, Legolas had gone. Searching for him was the first thing that came to mind, but figured he was off with some other elven maiden dancing or sharing a moonlit walk. Shuddering from the thought of Legolas with another elven maid, Aidyn tried to concentrate on the conversation between Arwen, Aragorn, and herself. Thinking of Legolas with another elven lady had caused a change in Aidyn's mood drastically.  
  
"What is it, little one? You look troubled?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"It is nothing. I swear it. Just a little tired is all," Aidyn replied.  
  
"Well, this should change your mood. I think I shall tell you our wonderful news now," Arwen said, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Aidyn smiled brightly and hugged Arwen and then Aragorn. She placed her hand on Arwen's stomach, "Hello, child, I'm your Aunt Aidyn. And I will spoil you rotten."  
  
"I'm glad you're excited. You must help me decide on names for the babe. I cannot wait," Arwen said.  
  
"How do you feel about this Aragorn? Are you excited?" Aidyn asked.  
  
"A little worried. I want to be a good father. I do not want to make any mistakes," he replied.  
  
"You will make a wonderful father. I guarantee it. Do you know whether the child will be immortal Arwen? Or will the babe be mortal like Aragorn?" Aidyn knew that Arwen was caught of guard by the question, it was what she wanted.  
  
Arwen tried to smiled, "We haven't come to that conclusion yet. Father wants us to stop in Rivendell on the way home. I suppose he knows magic that will help us determine that factor."  
  
"Arwen, sister, I know you're secret. You do not have to keep it hidden any longer. I know of the mortal life you have chosen," Aidyn whispered so that only she, Arwen, and Aragorn could hear.  
  
Aragorn looked shocked and Arwen was beeming with happiness, "I should have known better. You could always see right through me Aidyn. I am sorry that I did not tell you sooner. I just wasn't ready to tell you yet. I'm glad you know now."  
  
"As am I," Aragorn said, "We do not like to keep secrets from you, little one."  
  
"So the baby will have the choice of immortality then, when he or she comes of age." Aidyn said more as a statement then as a question. She already knew the answer. She knew it all too well.  
  
"Yes," Arwen replied. Sympathy filled her eyes as she looked at Aidyn. Aragorn wondered what he didn't know.  
  
"Such a decision to be made. I'm sure the child will choose wisely. Have you decided who the godfather shall be?" Aidyn asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yes. We have chosen Legolas. He is family to us, as you are," Arwen said rubbing her hand over her stomach.  
  
Aidyn smiled, "That is good to hear."  
  
"Speaking of Legolas," Aragorn began, "Where is that elf?"  
  
"Off with some elf maiden that caught his fancy I assume," Aidyn said curtly.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn smiled at this. They knew there was something between Legolas and Aidyn the first day they met. It was ashame they hadn't realized it yet. Hopefully, they would come to that conclusion soon.  
  
Noticing their expressions Aidyn asked, "What are you looking at me like that for?"  
  
"I believe I sense jealousy coming from you, Princess," Aragorn said.  
  
"Hah! Jealousy over that egotistical, self-centered, arrogant elf who calls himself a prince. You are sadly mistaken, Aragorn," Aidyn replied. "Now if you'll excuse me the party is coming to an end and I would like to retire now. I will see you tomorrow morning at breakfast. Good night."  
  
"I hope she is alright, Aragorn," Arwen said.  
  
"She will be fine, melamin. Sooner or later she will have to come to terms with her feelings for our dear Legolas."  
  
"There is more to her then what she shows, my love. She has secrets that only I and her parents know."  
  
Turning to face Arwen, Aragorn said, "What do you mean?"  
  
Sighing heavily and taking Aragorn's hand in her own she replied, "Perhaps it is time I told you some things about the Princess of Kalwood."  
  
Aidyn had gone to the gardens. The Kalwood gardens were the most beautiful, even more so than those of Rivendell. She needed time to think. When she had left the ballroom, her elven hearing had heard what Arwen said to Aragorn. So tomorrow, Aragorn would know of her secret. Although Aidyn was Princess of Kalwood and daughter to the Queen and King, she was not really their daughter. She was not even full elf. Aidyn's father had been an elf, while her mother was human. She was a hybrid, a mixed blood. Many elves did not look kindly upon such things. At the age of five her parents had been killed by Orcs. They had all decided to go riding that day. Unfortunately, it had to be the day that Orcs had chosen the same path. When they had been attacked her father told her to run and hid and she had done so. Aidyn had hid for what seemed like hours and when the screaming stopped, she went to find her parents. She found them, dead. At the sight of them Aidyn had fainted and when she awoke she was in the palace of Kalwood. Aidyn's father and King Valon had been close friends and it was one of his soldiers that had found her parents' massacred bodies and her. King Valon and Queen Niere knew of her heritage and did not judge her. For they knew how much Aidyn's mother and father loved each other. The King and Queen decided that they would be her guardians. Aidyn had grown to love them as if they were her real parents and she called them so. No one knew of her mixed blood except her parents, Arwen, and now Aragorn. Legolas watched Aidyn walk through the gardens with such pain on her face that it broke his heart. He also noticed tears falling down her face so he decided to find out why the love of his heart was crying so.  
  
"Are you alright, milady?" Legolas asked from behind her.  
  
Aidyn spun around in surprise and placed a hand on her chest, "Legolas! You scared me. And I am fine."  
  
"You do not looked fine Aidyn. You seem lost and afraid."  
  
"Perhaps, but it is none of your concern, prince," Aidyn replied a little too harshly.  
  
"Why do you pull away from me Aidyn? I am only concered," Legolas asked.  
  
"It is Princess Aidyn, Prince Legolas. And you would do well to stay out of other people's business. As I said, it is no concern of yours. Now please leave."  
  
A shocked expression flashed across Legolas' face and was then replaced with anger, "Well then Princess Aidyn, forgive me," he said mockingly, "I forgot that you are a selfish, spoiled brat."  
  
"How dare you speak to me that way? You are a guest in my kingdom and you should show some respect!" Aidyn yelled.  
  
"Respect for you? That is quite funny princess. Only people who are kind and compassionate and have concern for others deserve my respect. You on the other hand are nothing, but a cold blooded, heartless, vain elven maid. You do not deserve respect from anyone, least of all me."  
  
Aidyn walked right up to Legolas and slapped him hard across the face, "You are a self-centered, egotistical, arrogant elf. I regret the day I met you. While you are here do not speak to me and do not even look my way. I hate you Legolas and I will for all eternity."  
  
She ran, she did not know where she was going, but she ran. Aidyn could not believe what had just happened between her and Legolas. Granted it was her fault for being so harsh. He was only concerned for her well-being. She loved him so much and instead of telling him she had pushed him away forever. Aidyn knew it was for the best though, no matter how she felt. In the past Mirkwood elves were the most critical of elves not of pure blood so she could only imagine how the Prince of Mirkwood would act. She wished things hadn't ended so harshly, but it had to be done. At least this way he would hate her now and she wouldn't have to worry about heartbreak. Legolas loved her, but why did she have to be so complicated. Everything was fine between them at dinner and afterwards she had done a complete turnaround. It was ridiculous, but he would glady put up with her antics just to be with her. Which as of now was never going to happen again. Aidyn was pushing herself away from Legolas for a reason. He knew she had a secret she was hiding from him, but why? Did she think Legolas could not be trusted? Or was it something Aidyn thought he would stop caring for her over? It was absurd. Nothing Aidyn could tell him would end the love he had for her, nothing. Legolas had acted immaturely, he knew that. He should have never said those things. For the first time, in a very long time, tears fell down his face at the thought of losing the only person he knew he would ever love. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at breakfast Arwen and Aragorn could feel the tension at the table. Legolas and Aidyn hadn't spoken a word. Arwen had tried desperately to make conversation, but nothing worked. Turning to look at her husband with desperate eyes she whispered something to him. He nodded.  
  
"Aidyn, will you come walk with me back to my room? I do not feel well," Arwen said standing.  
  
Immediately Aidyn jumped up and went to Arwen's side, "Are you all right? Is it the baby? Are you in pain?"  
  
Arwen laughed, "I am fine. Just feeling a little bit nauseated. It's to be expected. No worries. I will see you later my love," she said turning to Aragorn and kissing him gently. "And you too prince."  
  
Legolas tried to smile, but Arwen and Aragorn could see the pain in his face. Arwen gave Aragorn a knowing look and then went back to her room with Aidyn.  
  
"You told Aragorn, didn't you?" Aidyn asked as she and Arwen sat in front of the fireplace that heated Arwen and Aragorn's chambers.  
  
"Yes. He would never judge you on something like that. You are the little sister of his heart. Aragorn loves you, as I do, so tell me what happened between you and Legolas. I have never seen either of you in so much pain."  
  
"We had an argument, a very heated argument. Things were said that really weren't necessary, but I had to push him away Arwen," Aidyn replied, sighing heavily.  
  
"But why must you push him away? Legolas cares for you."  
  
"And that is the problem. I will not enter into a relationship with anyone who does not know the truth about what I am. I love Legolas, Arwen, more than anything, but he is a Mirkwood elf. They cannot stand mixed bloods. The royal family of Mirkwood and even it's commoners are strictly pure blood. Anything less than that is looked down upon. I could not bear to have Legolas look at me as if I was some horrible creature. If I push him away I will never have to come to the decision whether to tell him or not."  
  
"You do not give the Prince of Mirkwood any credit. Times have changed Aidyn. I doubt Legolas would ever look down upon you. You are still an elf even though human blood runs through your veins. My child will be the same and I do not wish for him or her to be ashamed because they have both elven blood and human blood running through their veins. Both are respectable races that are now living in harmony."  
  
"Even if my heritage did not bother Legolas. Nothing could still come of it. You know how King Thranduil is. He feels that pride and tradition come before all else," Aidyn stated.  
  
Arwen had nothing to say at this. Aidyn was right. King Thranduil of Mirkwood always put tradition above all other things when it came to the royal family. And being pure blood was a major one in their family.  
  
Thinking for a few more moments Arwen finally said, "King Thranduil wouldn't have to know."  
  
Anger flashed in Aidyn's eyes, "You know I would never lie about my heritage. I want my husband, whether it is Legolas or someone else, to know the truth and his family as well. It doesn't matter. Legolas and I shall never be anything, not even friends if it has to be that way."  
  
"He will fight for you, Aidyn. I have seen it in his eyes. Legolas would do anything for you," Arwen said.  
  
A single tear fell down Aidyn's cheek, "Then I will do whatever it takes to make him hate me." 


	3. Chapter 3

While Arwen and Aidyn were away, Legolas and Aragorn were holding their own conversation.  
  
"Why does she keep pushing me away Aragorn?" Legolas said, "Can she not see that I care very much for her?"  
  
Aragorn avoided Legolas' eyes because he knew what Aidyn hid from him, but he was not the one to tell Legolas her secret. "I do not know my friend. But it seems that as of right now she doesn't want anything to do with you whatever her reasons be."  
  
"I am not giving up that easily on her. I will fight for her; I will fight to be with her. I know she is hiding a secret from me. There is nothing she could say that would make me stop caring for her. She is a dear friend."  
  
Smiling Aragorn said, "I think you feel for her beyond friendship."  
  
"It is true. I am in love with her. I do not know when it happened, but it did. I wish to tell her and I was planning on it last night, but we fought. I'm not sure what to do about all of this."  
  
"It will come to you. Everything will work out, Legolas. Just give Aidyn some time."  
  
After spending half the day with Arwen, Aidyn decided that she needed to release some frustration. She went to her room to change. The beautifully dressed princess that had entered her room came out wearing a tunic and leggings. A bow and arrows were slung on her back and her black hair was tied in a messy bun. Aidyn loved dressing like this. Her body felt less restricted and free.  
  
Archery was Aidyn's way of releasing stress or anger in certain situations. She had become very good at it. When Legolas had visited Kalwood, they had competed against each other many times and Aidyn would always win. Whether it was because he let her, she did not know. However, Aidyn enjoyed rubbing it in his face no less.  
  
Walking down to the archery fields, Aidyn was happy to see that no one else was there. Part of her wished to have seen Legolas and the other part of her knew it was better that he wasn't. She regretted her harsh words to him, but as she had told Arwen, it had to be done. Aidyn was also planning on staying true to her promise that she would do whatever necessary to make him hate her. Pulling an arrow from pack, she pulled back on the bow and released. It landed directly in the center of the target. After awhile Aidyn began feeling so much better, until she felt someone watching her. Her elven ears picked up the footsteps that seemed to be coming closer. Quickly, she aimed her bow as if she would be shooting on the target then spun around and pointed the arrow right in the middle of the stranger's forehead. It was no stranger.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay away from me," Aidyn said harshly, still not dropping the bow.  
  
"I am sorry Princess. I did not know you would be here," Legolas replied.  
  
"Then I suggest you leave." Aidyn turned towards the target and released the arrow that had moments earlier been pointed at Legolas' head.  
  
"I wish to practice my archery if that is alright with you. I will not bother you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
As much as Aidyn tried to concentrate on the target, her mind kept thinking about Legolas. Her aim and coordination had been thrown off when he arrived. All she really wanted to do was throw her arms around him and pour her heart out. Maybe she really wasn't being fair to Legolas. They had been close for the past year or so and she trusted him with her life, but could she trust him with her heart. Deep down Aidyn knew that Legolas was it for her. She would never love anyone else and if he rejected her because of her heritage, Aidyn knew that she would surely die of a broken heart.  
  
Legolas felt Aidyn's gaze on him as he shot another arrow. He tried to act as if he didn't notice. Being that Aidyn was an elf, however, her senses would pick up on the fact that he was taking notice. Millions of things ran through Legolas' head. Should he speak to her? Should he just grab her and kiss her like he'd wanted to do since the first time they met? Despite the fact they had argued non-stop when they first met, Legolas had fallen for her. She had been stubborn and so had he. That was the cause of most of their fights and nothing more. After the War of the Ring things changed. A bond grew between them. Probably because Aidyn had the gift of sight. She had seen and felt things that Legolas and the other members of the fellowship knew about. She understood and respected him for it and Legolas in turn respected her.  
  
Turning to look into the eyes that were staring at him, Legolas saw tears falling down Aidyn's face.  
  
"What is it Aidyn?" Legolas asked walking towards her.  
  
"I.." Aidyn didn't know what to say. There was so much that needed to be said though.  
  
"Please talk to me. I can see the pain and the secrets in your eyes. It's killing me. Please," Legolas pleaded. He stepped closer to her and tried to wipe away her tears. Aidyn pulled back.  
  
"Don't," she whispered, "don't."  
  
"What do you want from me, princess? I cannot help you if you don't tell me."  
  
Aidyn said nothing. She backed away from Legolas even more and ran. 


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Aidyn got to where she was going darkness had fallen. She had come to her favorite spot in all of Kalwood. The giant weeping willow. It sat alone in the middle of the forest surrounded by nothing. The long branches touched the ground and the leaves were many. On the outside of the tree you could tell it was very old and had seen its share of history.  
  
Stepping through the leaves and branches like a curtain was always like stepping into another world for Aidyn. Behind the secrecy of it's branches the willow held many things. White roses grew at the bottom of the tree and fireflies created light during the nighttime hours for those who decided to step inside. It was always breathtaking for Aidyn. And this was her place when she needed to think. The willow usually calmed her, but anger and sadness remained.  
  
"Why must things be this way?" she yelled! "WHY? What did I do to deserve this? How could you send me someone who despises my kind? How could you let me fall in love with someone who could never love me?" Aidyn had no idea who she was yelling at. She didn't care at this point either. Nothing mattered anymore. As much as she tried to harden her heart against Legolas, nothing would work.  
  
Aidyn took her bow that she had still been carrying when she had run from Legolas and broke it in half. The breaking of her arrows followed that. All the aggravation, frustration, anger, sadness, and heartache boiled over and Aidyn screamed at the top of her lungs. The birds and animals that had entered the safety of the weeping willow scattered and ran away. After what seemed like forever, Aidyn fell to her knees and began sobbing uncontrollably. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.  
  
When Aidyn awoke she thought it would be morning, but it wasn't. She figured she hadn't slept that long and that she had better get home to the palace before anyone noticed she was gone.  
  
Quietly she crept back into the castle. She passed Aragorn and Arwen's room hoping they didn't hear her and to her relief they did not. Next, she was about to walk by Legolas' room, but instead stopped right in front of his door. Oh, how she wanted to be wrapped up in his arms and give herself to him. Without realizing it she lifted her hand to knock, but caught herself before her hand made contact with the door. Aidyn quickly walked to her room and noticed that her door was already open.  
  
"Hello?" she called.  
  
"It's just me darling," Queen Niere's voice said from the darkness.  
  
"Mother, you scared me. What are you doing up?" Aidyn asked lighting some candles.  
  
"I should ask you the same question, my daughter," Niere replied. She stood up and lit the fireplace.  
  
"I went to the weeping willow and fell asleep. I hope I did not worry you. If I did, I am very sorry."  
  
"It's quite alright child. I came to speak with you because something is troubling your heart. I can see it."  
  
"Yes, something does trouble my heart. More than I can bear anymore. I feel that I am slow dying inside."  
  
Niere stroked her daughter's cheek, "Do not say such things. Come sit by the fire and tell me what ails you."  
  
Sighing heavily, Aidyn did as her mother said. "I am in love mother."  
  
Smiling Niere nodded for Aidyn to continue.  
  
"He has captured my heart and I am afraid that he has given me his as well. But nothing could ever come of it. He knows not of my heritage and if he did, I know that he would consider me a monster. I keep trying to push him away, but it hurts so much mother, it hurts so much," Aidyn said and tears fell for the second time that night.  
  
"Oh my dear child," Niere whispered. Aidyn gently laid her head in Niere's lap and her mother played with her hair, "I am so sorry, but I think that you should give the Prince of Mirkwood a chance."  
  
"You knew?" Aidyn said looking up.  
  
"Of course. I could see it in your eyes. I know the traditions of Mirkwood, but I don't think Legolas will pass over love because of tradition. True, his father would prefer that, but Legolas is not his father Aidyn. I have seen the light in his eyes when he looks at you."  
  
"Oh mother. I am so confused. I know not what to do."  
  
"I have one important piece of advice to give you and that is to follow your heart. Loving someone means taking risks Aidyn, and giving your heart to someone whom you trust not to break it is a big risk."  
  
Aidyn met Niere's gaze and she smiled. "I love you mother, very much. Thank you." Niere kissed Aidyn's forehead and when she made sure Aidyn was okay she left to go back to sleep.  
  
"Please Elbereth, do not let a broken heart befall my child," Niere whispered as she walked down the hall back to her chambers. 


	5. Chapter 5

The day of Arwen and Aragorn's depature came and went with great sadness. Aidyn felt very alone. Legolas had asked permission of King Valon to remain in Kalwood. And of course the King had agreed. Aidyn had not been seen all day by anyone in the palace. This worried King Valon and Queen Niere to a great extent for she had never been this way in all her centuries.  
  
"I am worried about Aidyn," King Valon said to his Queen as they sat in the throne room.  
  
"As am I. For I know what troubles her heart and it has nothing to do with the leaving of Arwen and Aragorn. I'm afraid our daughter is in love," Niere replied.  
  
A shocked expression crossed Valon's face as he turned to his wife, "In love? With whom?"  
  
"The Prince of the Mirkwood Elves."  
  
"Legolas? I can see why she is distraught so. My darling wife, you do know the reputation the Mirkwood elves have concerning mixed bloods?" Valon asked.  
  
"Of course, and so does Aidyn. However, I think in this one instance it could work out. Aidyn has been trying to harden her heart against Legolas with no succession. She loves him, Valon, and I have seen it in his eyes that Legolas loves her as well," Niere said taking her husband's hand.  
  
"The Prince may love her, but he does not know her heritage. Legolas is Thranduil's son. Tradition is all that is important to him. You know this, my love. I want nothing more than for Aidyn to be happy, even if Legolas is the one she marries, but Thranduil will not allow it."  
  
At this Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, decided that now was the time to intervene. He had been coming to speak with King Valon and Queen Niere concerning Aidyn, but he had come across them speaking of her already and himself. Legolas knew that it was not polite to eavesdrop and would probably be reprimanded for it, but he now had the answers he was looking for.  
  
"Your highnesses," Legolas said stepping into the throne room.  
  
King Valon and Queen Niere lifted their head in surprise. They sensed immediately that he had heard everything, but did not wish to accuse.  
  
Queen Niere spoke first, "Legolas, how much did you hear?"  
  
"Enough to know why Aidyn pushes me away continuously. But I do not understand how this could be. You both are pure blood elves are you not?"  
  
"We are," Valon replied, "And since you have heard her secret I suppose I shall tell you the rest of her story." Legolas listened to King Valon and Queen Niere tell the story of Aidyn's mother and father and their love. Then their demise and how Aidyn came to be the Princess of Kalwood.  
  
"I did not know. Now I wish for you to forgive me for my intrusion of your conversation, my lady and my lord. It was not purposely. I was just coming to speak with you concerning Aidyn. Now I have something else to say instead."  
  
"Go ahead," Valon said nodding.  
  
"You are correct in your assumptions concerning my father. He does believe that tradition is more important that anything else, however, I am not my father. Do not take this as a misconception, for I love my father deeply, but I do not have the same priorities as he. I love Aidyn, more than life itself. I wish to marry her and spend all eternity with her. For the past three days the princess has kept herself hidden from me which caused me a great deal of pain. I could see it in her eyes every time she looked at me that she was hiding something. I also grieved for the fact that Aidyn could not put her trust in me, but now I see why. And I stand by my conviction. Nothing could ever cause my love for her to cease, never. And in knowing this secret it still does not change. I ask your permission to marry Aidyn."  
  
"My dear sweet child," Niere said with tears in her eyes. She stood and went to embrace Legolas. "You have my blessing. But there is one condition. You must tell your father, for Aidyn refuses to marry into a family who does not know her heritage."  
  
"Thank you, Queen Niere," Legolas said, he then turned to face Valon, "And you sir? Do I have your blessing as well, King Valon?"  
  
"Of course, as long as you agree to tell your father as my wife said. I also have this to say. I do not disrespect your father or you Prince of Mirkwood, but I know where King Thranduil's convictions lie as well. Do not let him belittle my daughter into being ashamed of who she is or where she came from. Do not let my daughter's heart break once or feel an ounce of pain for who she is."  
  
"I will protect her with my life."  
  
Finally, King Valon smiled and also embraced Legolas. Then Queen Niere called one of the guards to find Aidyn and bring her to them immediately. 


	6. Chapter 6

Aidyn was sitting on her bed trying to fight back tears. Aragorn and Arwen had left to return home to Gondor and that left Aidyn all alone. She had no one to confide in. Oh, how she wanted to be with Legolas. Aidyn wanted to be his wife, have children with him, spend eternity with him, but it could never be. As imaged flashed through her head of a future that was never to happen, there was a knock at Aidyn's door.  
  
"Your mother and father wish to see you Princess," the guard standing before her said.  
  
Wiping her tears and trying to make she look presentable, Aidyn headed towards the throne room. When she entered she saw Legolas standing there with her mother and father. Trying to avoid eye contact with him Aidyn finally spoke, "You wanted to see me?"  
  
He couldn't help himself, so he gave into his heart. Legolas ran up to Aidyn, cupped her face, and kissed her. Gently, softly, but full of love and passion. Aidyn was taken aback. Nothing between them would go any further than this, so she allowed herself this one moment with him. Wrapping her arms around Legolas' neck, Aidyn returned the love she felt from him. The fact that her parents were watching didn't even register in her mind. Once again her head filled with many confusing thoughts. What was she doing? This would only lead Legolas on and make her want him even more. Would this one moment be worth the pain it would cause later?  
  
"I can't do this," Aidyn said pulling back abruptly.  
  
"I love you, what else matters, Aidyn? Marry me, be my wife," Legolas said.  
  
"Mother, father would you please excuse us," Aidyn said. The King and Queen nodded and headed towards the gardens.  
  
"Aidyn." Legolas began, but was silenced by a finger on his lips.  
  
"Do not say you love me, Legolas, because you do not understand. You and I can never be anything."  
  
"I don't need to understand anything except that I love you. Why can't you understand?"  
  
Tears filled Aidyn's eyes and fell down her cheek, "I do understand. I love you, as well. However, there is something about me that you do not know, and that I will not tell you because I know what your reaction would be."  
  
"I know your secret Aidyn. I know you are a mixed blood, and I do not care."  
  
Aidyn stumbled a bit, "Wh.What? You knew?"  
  
Legolas told her how he had heard the conversation between her parents. And the agreement that was made.  
  
"Your father Legolas, will be very upset. And his temper is well known," Aidyn said still keeping distance between them.  
  
"As is mine, my love. I will not give you up without a fight. I will fight for you, whether that means giving up my place in Mirkwood," Legolas said.  
  
"I will not allow you to give up your title or your future kingdom for me. I forbid it."  
  
"That is not your choice to make, Aidyn. It is mine and whether you agree with it or not that will be my decision if it comes to that."  
  
"Mirkwood is your home Legolas. I know you and you cannot stand there and tell me you would not regret a choice like that," said Aidyn.  
  
"Not if it meant spending eternity with you," Legolas replied, "Come with me to Mirkwood and we will speak to my father. Then we will let things go from there." He held out his hand and Aidyn reluctantly accepted it.  
  
Looking up into the blue eyes that she loved so much, Aidyn smiled and let Legolas kiss her once again. 


	7. Chapter7

The journey to Mirkwood was a pleasant and peaceful experience. It had been a week of traveling and a week where Legolas and Aidyn could be alone together.  
  
As they approached the gates of the Mirkwood palace on Legolas' white horse, Liere, Aidyn's body stiffened and Legolas sensed it.  
  
"What is it, melamin?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Nerves I suppose," Aidyn replied.  
  
"No matter what, remember what I said. We will be together."  
  
Aidyn sighed heavily. She knew what she would do if King Thranduil did not give his blessing. She would not make Legolas choose between his father and her. Leaving him would hurt him, but so would disappoint from his father. They would have tonight, however. Tonight they would always remember, for eternity, if they went their separate ways.  
  
"Legolas, I have missed you my son," Thranduil said when Legolas and Aidyn entered his personal chambers.  
  
"I have missed you as well, father," Legolas replied embracing the King.  
  
Thranduil then turned to face Aidyn, "This couldn't be little Aidyn. The Princess of Terror from Kalwood. I remember when you were very little. You would run my servants ragged."  
  
"I have grown my lord, but I do remember running you ragged as well," Aidyn replied smiling, embracing him as well.  
  
King Thranduil had been friends of King Valon and Queen Niere for many centuries. The visits to Mirkwood had been few and every time she was here Legolas was always off on some adventure. Legolas and Aidyn hadn't met until the War of the Ring, but remembered the King of Mirkwood talking very highly of his son the Prince.  
  
After dinner, they once again retired to the King's chambers to talk some more.  
  
"Legolas, do not tell me you have dragged poor Aidyn all the way here without good reason?" King Thranduil said as they sat by the fire.  
  
"Of course not father. There is always a reason," Legolas replied smiling.  
  
"And what might it be?"  
  
"That is for tomorrow father. Aidyn and I have traveled a long way and would like to go to sleep now."  
  
"Alright, we will speak of this reason tomorrow my son. Good night to you both."  
  
Aidyn and Legolas walked silently down the hall to their rooms. They first reached Aidyn's and she turned to face her love.  
  
"This is goodnight Princess, until the morning," Legolas said. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, then her lips.  
  
"Stay with me Legolas," Aidyn said pulling back and leaning her forehead against his.  
  
"I do not wish to rush you. We have all our lives. I want it to be special," he said kissing her forehead.  
  
"It is not a question of pressure, my love, but of need. I need you, tonight, if not forever," she replied.  
  
Legolas had not caught the hidden meaning in her words. She took his hand and led him inside. Aidyn was afraid for this was her first time and possibly her last. Legolas, however, was experienced and she knew this.  
  
"I do not want to hurt you, Aidyn," Legolas whispered.  
  
"I know. I trust you."  
  
His heart swelled with those words. Legolas had been waiting to hear them ever since they were in Kalwood. Trust was just as important to him as love. For without trust there was no love and when Aidyn gave her trust to him, Legolas knew she was giving him everything she had.  
  
"I am giving you everything I am Legolas. Everything. I want you to know that no matter what happens, there will never be another. I will live remembering this night forever," Aidyn said softly.  
  
"As will I. And there will be many more."  
  
And with that Legolas and Aidyn became one that night. Vulnerable they both were. They knew each other's secrets now. Each other's insecurities, fears, and passions. They realized how deep their love was for one another and knew that the gift they gave each other tonight was greater than the gift of immortality bestowed upon all of their kind.  
  
The next morning Aidyn awoke slowly, afraid of what they day would bring. Legolas wasn't there when she awoke. He had left her a note saying that he went to speak with his father about them. Aidyn dressed and went in search of Legolas. Her elven hearing picked up raised voices down the hall. After finding the door, Aidyn realized it was Legolas and King Thranduil arguing about her. She stayed outside the door and listened.  
  
"How dare you? You would try and bring a mixed blood into our family? What is wrong with you Legolas? I have taught you better than this," Thranduil bellowed.  
  
"I love her father and I will marry her with or without your blessing," said Legolas trying to keep his temper under wraps.  
  
"I forbid it, Legolas. I will not let you throw away everything I have worked so hard for to give you. You are to send her away immediately and you will never set foot in Kalwood again. Though we will keep peace between our kingdoms. I will find an excuse why you will not be returning."  
  
"I am old enough to make my own decisions father. As much as I love you, I will not let Aidyn go. True love only comes once and I will not let you get in the way of mine over some ignorant tradition," Legolas said fiercely.  
  
"Ignorant tradition! It is a tradition that has been in our families ever since Mirkwood began. I will not see it thrown to the gutter for some mixed blood who is beneath us!" Thranduil yelled loudly.  
  
"Beneath us? Father she is still the same girl you let visit our kingdom centuries ago. Nothing has changed. Just because her heritage is different doesn't make her beneath us," Legolas replied.  
  
"This discussion is over. I will have a guard escort Aidyn back to Kalwood, but you are never to see her again. Never, do you hear me?"  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way. Goodbye father." Legolas turned towards the door to leave.  
  
"Guards!" Thranduil said, "Do not let him pass," said the King.  
  
Looking at him in shock Legolas yelled finally letting his anger lose; "What are you doing? You would keep me locked up here? Have you gone mad?"  
  
"I'm doing this for your own good. I will have someone tell Aidyn she must leave now and when she has left and is at safe distance so you won't be able to track her you may have your freedom again. I am sorry my son."  
  
Tears fell down Aidyn's cheeks rapidly as she ran. Part of her knew this was the reaction to expect, but another part of her had hoped.prayed. She did not want to be humiliated or looked down upon because of her heritage. Leaving on her own Aidyn felt was for the best; although, she would not return home. She did not want to cause any problems between Mirkwood and Kalwood.  
  
Writing a letter to her parents, King Thranduil, and Legolas, Aidyn took a horse from the palace stables and left. She was going to the only home she felt she had left. Gondor. 


	8. Chapter 8

When the rumor of Aidyn's sudden departure from Mirkwood got to Legolas he ran as fast as he could back to her room. That is after his father decided to let him leave the presence of the guards. Opening the door, Legolas' eyes searched for any trace of her, but there was none. It was as if nothing had happened the night before. He walked closer the bed and saw three pieces of parchment on the pillow. One had his name, his father's name, and the last one had 'Mother and Father' written on it.  
  
Picking up the letter with his name on it, Legolas sat on the bed and began to read.  
  
Legolas, my love I am so sorry to leave you like this, but we both know it is for the best. I overheard the conversation between you and your father this morning. As I said before I know how much he means to you and I would never come between the two of you, no matter what your choice would have been. Last night meant more to me than words could ever express. There will never be another, my love, please believe that. I gave you my trust, my heart, and my innocence because they belong to you, only you for eternity. I will always remember you, Legolas, Prince of my Heart. One day we will meet again and hopefully fate will not be against us as it was this time. I wish for you to do me a favor. Please give the letter to your father that is marked with his name. There were some things that had to be said. You may read it if you like. Also, I know your father has forbidden you to enter Kalwood again, but if you would please have a messenger deliver this to my parents I would be grateful. Oh, my love, what will I do without you with me. I will love you until the end of the earth, Legolas, and I will miss you so much.  
  
Yours Truly and Forever, Aidyn  
  
Anger and sadness washed through Legolas as he let a few tears fall down his face. Why did things have to be this way? They should be together. His first thought was to go after her, but knew that his father's guards would be watching him for awhile. Plus, he had no idea where she was going. If Aidyn had written a letter to her parents, then she obviously was planning not to go home.  
  
Opening the letter marked to his father, the Prince of Mirkwood began to read again:  
  
King Thranduil,  
  
I do not know quite what to say to you. For I do not understand how a person who once treated me as their daughter could completely change their mind over one small factor. Yes, I am a mixed blood, but I am not ashamed of it as you are. I did not choose my parents or where I came from and I wouldn't change that even if I could. It may have made my life easier to be a pure blood, but life was never meant to be easy, your highness. After hearing the conversation between you and Legolas this morning I decided to leave on my own. I know you would like to keep peace between Mirkwood and Kalwood so I have written a letter to my mother and father telling them that I have gone to stay with the King and Queen of Gondor until their baby arrives. I did not mention what happened, nor will I ever. There will not be hostility between your kingdom and mine because of who I am. I want you to know something, King Thranduil, and that is how much I love your son. He was willing to give up everything to be with me, but I would not allow it because you mean everything to him as well. Legolas loves you very much and I could not let something as insignificant as me come between the two of you. You are family. He is your son and I know that you just want what's best for him. You seem to think tradition comes before love. Part of me wonders why that is. How father and son could have totally different viewpoints on such an important matter. I gave up my true love because I know how much family means to him. And also because I care about you. When I visited Mirkwood in my youth it was as if I had two fathers. I do not wish for you to hate me because of what I am, but that is your opinion and I cannot change it. I would have never hurt your son, Thranduil, and I wouldn't have let him give up on Mirkwood.  
  
Sincerely, Princess Aidyn of Kalwood  
  
Awhile later, after gaining his composure, Legolas went to search for his father. He found him sitting on his throne looking deep in thought.  
  
"Father," Legolas said.  
  
King Thranduil looked up and motioned for him to come in, "What is it?"  
  
"A letter from Aidyn," Legolas replied handing it to his father.  
  
Taking it Thranduil then opened it and began reading. When he was finished he folded it back up and set it on the table beside his throne.  
  
"Well," Legolas said impatiently.  
  
"It was considerate of her," Thranduil replied.  
  
"Considerate? Is tradition that important to you father? Do you think me marrying someone who is not a pure blood would make you a lesser king?"  
  
"Tradition has always been priority in this family, Legolas, you know that."  
  
"And that will change when I am king."  
  
"Then you may never be King," said Thranduil.  
  
"I do not take that as a threat. That would be a blessing. Then I would be free to marry Aidyn. What do the elves of Mirkwood have against those who are not pure blood? I want to know the truth father, there has to be a reason," Legolas said.  
  
"There is no real reason except that it has been so since the kingdom of Mirkwood came into existence. Our family has continued it for centuries and I plan to keep it that way even if I have to stay King until the end of Middle-Earth."  
  
"It is not only our family that is against mixed bloods father. It is the entire kingdom. I want to know why. You made my give up the only person I will ever love. I deserve to know the truth."  
  
King Thranduil turned away from his son and shook his head no. Legolas was furious. It wasn't fair. There was something that his father was not telling him. Once again another secret was being kept from him.  
  
Aidyn got off of the horse she had taken from Mirkwood and stumbled through the gates of Gondor. She hadn't stopped riding since she had left the Woodland Realm. She had not eaten or slept in 5 days.  
  
"State your business, my lady," a guard said as she stepped in through the gates.  
  
"I'm here.....to....to see Queen Arwen and King Aragorn," Aidyn replied hoarsely.  
  
"Who are you?" the guard asked.  
  
"Princess Aidyn of Kalwood," said Aidyn before passing out.  
  
When Aidyn finally awoke, she found that she wasn't alone. Arwen and Aragorn were standing in the room with her looking tired and concerned.  
  
"I am so glad you are awake Aidyn," Arwen said hugging her tightly.  
  
"You scared us both, little one," said Aragorn also hugging her hard.  
  
"Forgive me. I had no where else to go," Aidyn replied.  
  
"What happened?" Aragorn asked.  
  
The pain was still in her heart and Aidyn was sure she was ready to tell anyone what happened yet. Her love was gone and her heart was breaking with every thought of him.  
  
"Perhaps you should leave us for a little while, Aragorn," Arwen said.  
  
Arwen looked into Aidyn's eyes and knew immediately what was troubling the Princess of Kalwood. A broken heart. For when Aragorn had left to go on the Quest of the Ring, Arwen's face was the same.  
  
Aragorn nodded, kissed his wife, then gently kissed Aidyn's forehead before leaving the two alone.  
  
"Oh Arwen," Aidyn cried wrapping her arms around her friend's neck.  
  
"Tell me what happened," Arwen said simply. 


	9. Chapter 9

After Aidyn told Arwen the whole situation the only thing the Princess of Kalwood could do was cry. And the only thing the Queen of Gondor could do was be there for her. Extreme worry for Aidyn filled Arwen's heart. She knew what being away from the person you love the most could do to an elf's heart. It would either mend slowly or continue to break until the elf died from it. Feeling that this was the path Aidyn was headed for, Arwen needed to figure out how to help her mend.  
  
"Listen to me Aidyn. I know it hurts, but if your heart tells you that you made the right decision then there is nothing you can do about it," Arwen said softly stroking Aidyn's black hair.  
  
"That's the problem. My heart is telling me that I should have stayed and fought harder. I didn't do anything but runaway. Legolas probably thinks I abandoned him and hates me for it. I suppose that's what I wanted in the first place. But since we consecrated our love..I can't do this Arwen, I can't," Aidyn sobbed.  
  
"Please do not do this to yourself. If you keep this up you will die of a broken heart and I cannot bear to lose my best friend, my sister. I need you. So does Aragorn and so will our baby when it is born."  
  
Aidyn thought for a moment about her 'niece' that would come into the world the coming fall. Arwen and Aragorn needed her to support them for they were both afraid of impending parenthood. She was the Godmother and she would not abandon her other family when they would need her the most. However, Legolas was the Godfather. That meant that more than likely he would come to Gondor when the babe arrived. And he and Aidyn would meet....again. Right now she could not think about that. She had to pull herself together. Aidyn was too strong to die of a broken heart. She would remember her one night with Legolas forever and be happy and content with that memory forever as well. Perhaps fate would give them a second chance. Or perhaps fate had other things in store for the Princess of Kalwood and the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Arwen sensed a change in Aidyn after she spoke her last words of guidance. It was as if she had accepted what had happened and shut her emotions off with a switch. Arwen had never seen someone compose themselves so quickly, especially when they had been a total wreck moments before. Aidyn may have tried to start mending her heart, but she was shutting her emotions out as well. She was building a wall, one that would never be penetrated ever again, maybe not even by Arwen herself.  
  
"Could you give me a few minutes alone? I will meet you in the dining hall for dinner," Aidyn said quietly. Arwen nodded, not knowing whether to be happy or confused at the sudden change in emotion Aidyn had gone through.  
  
Pacing was something the Queen of Gondor very rarely did. She only did this when something was terribly wrong.  
  
"What is it, my love?" Aragorn asked as he entered the dining hall.  
  
"It's Aidyn. I am confused by her actions earlier today. One minute she was sobbing uncontrollably over Legolas and life. Then I mentioned that you and I would need her more than ever when the baby came and she stopped. Like nothing was wrong. It is odd behavior for her. I am worried," Arwen replied.  
  
"You know how she is Arwen when it comes to those she cares for. She pushes her life aside for everyone else."  
  
"Yes. But Aragorn I felt her pain. It was as if my heart was breaking as well. It was excruciating. I told her that if she did not try to mend her wounded heart she would die. I already feel her fading. Aidyn is not mending her broken heart; she's putting it on hold for her family. Nothing more. Fixing a broken heart cannot be done immediately. It takes time, a great deal of time. I fear that when the baby is born she will go back to mourning Legolas and eventually pass into the shadow world. If I had not convinced her that we needed her, it would have happened sooner, much sooner. All I have done is slow the process. No elvish medicine can heal a broken heart. That is up to the person whose heart it is. We have to help her; I cannot lose my sister, Aragorn. I won't." Arwen's eyes filled with tears as her husband embraced her and held her tight.  
  
"We will figure something out, melamin. Do not cry," Aragorn said gently. He kissed her forehead and continued to hold her until Aidyn entered the room.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Aidyn asked.  
  
"Of course not, little one," Aragorn said motioning for her to enter, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better, thank you," Aidyn replied. Though her eyes told him she was lying. Arwen was right. Even Aragorn, a human, could sense the shadow around her.  
  
At dinner that night Aragorn and Arwen tried to make conversation with Aidyn, but her answers were mechanical. She was void of all emotion and her thoughts were not with the King and Queen of Gondor, they were with the Prince of Mirkwood, where they would always be. 


	10. Chapter 10

Legolas sat in one of the many trees of the Mirkwood forest thinking about many things. It had been months since he had last seen Aidyn, since they had shared each other's love. It was all he could think about. King Thranduil still avoided his questions concerning the disgust Mirkwood elves had for mixed bloods. Being away from Aidyn was eating away at Legolas' soul. He knew what true love was, it was in his grasp, and now he knew what it felt like to hurt, to fade away into darkness. That was where he was headed. A strong elf he was, but Aidyn made him weak.  
  
"Your highness," said a guard below the tree Legolas was sitting in.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your father wishes to speak with you immediately."  
  
Hopping down from the tree, Legolas followed the guard to find his father. It was a surprise to see his father in the Mirkwood gardens, for he never went there, not since his mother left for Valinor.  
  
"Father," Legolas said. Nodding to the guard to take his leave, Legolas sat next to his father on a bench.  
  
"My son, I promised myself and your mother that happiness in your life was my first priority, even before tradition. But I broke that promise. If you're mother were here she would have my head," Thranduil said softly.  
  
Legolas smiled, "I know you want what's best for me father, but I cannot agree with your decision without knowing why Mirkwood elves look down upon mixed bloods. It's absurd. Especially from you. You have always been kind and compassionate to everyone and everything."  
  
"It is time I gave you the reason. The very first King of Mirkwood, your great-great grandfather fell in love with a mixed blood elf. They were happy and in love, but when the time came for her to be crowned Queen of Mirkwood, things changed. No one knew the secret she had kept hidden. A sorceress of evil was her true nature. She only married the King of Mirkwood so she could become Queen and rule over all the Mirkwood elves, while her lover, an evil wizard wreaked havoc amongst all of Mirkwood. But only the pure blood elves. The mixed bloods were always left unharmed. Horrible atrocities filled this land for 100 years, until someone finally succeeded in killing the Queen and her evil lover by poison. The very few pure blood elves that were left felt that the reason for all the death in their land was because of the mixed bloods, so they banished anyone who was not a pure blood elf. The King eventually took another wife, a pure blood, but made it known on his deathbed that all royalty in Mirkwood and its commoners will forever be pure blood. For mixed bloods were the true evil of Middle-Earth to have done such atrocities."  
  
Speechless, for the first time in all his life Legolas was speechless.  
  
"That is why I forbade you to be with Aidyn," Thranduil finished.  
  
"Father, I can understand why now, but...." Legolas was interrupted by his father.  
  
"But Aidyn is in no way evil. I have known her since she was a child and I know her heart. And it now belongs to you. I am sorry it took me so long to see past tradition and to figure out where my priorities lie. You have my blessing to marry Aidyn, to be with her and be happy. Mirkwood will look forward to the two of you ruling together in the future."  
  
Legolas hugged his father hard. He would go tell Aidyn right now. He would go to Gondor and surprise her. Hoping with all his heart that Aidyn still loved him, he thanked his father again, and ran to prepare for his journey to Gondor and possibly the journey of a new life. 


	11. Chapter 11

Arwen's condition forced her to bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy and Aidyn stayed by her side. Aragorn was busy with his royal responsibilities by day. But by night he was with his Queen and nothing could separate them.  
  
"Do you need anything Arwen?" Aidyn asked sitting next to the bed in a chair.  
  
"I'm fine, Aidyn, go and get some rest. I know you are weary with many sorrows," Arwen replied.  
  
Aidyn turned her face away, "Don't Arwen, I'm not ready."  
  
"I know, but I worry about you."  
  
"I know."  
  
After a few moments of silence Aragorn stepped inside his chambers. He smiled at his wife and Aidyn.  
  
"How are my favorite maidens fairing this afternoon?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Better than yesterday, my love," Arwen said. Aragorn sat next to her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I will take my leave now," Aidyn said standing.  
  
"Wait. I have something to tell you," Aragorn said grabbing her wrist gently.  
  
"What is it?" Aidyn asked.  
  
"I have received word from Mirkwood that Legolas is coming."  
  
"Yes, I have seen, though I do not think it is because of me. It is most likely for the baby's birth. I ran from him, Aragorn, he will never forgive me for it." Then Aidyn turned and walked away before Arwen or Aragorn could say anything else.  
  
That same night Legolas finally arrived in Gondor. Aragorn was awaiting his arrival in his study.  
  
"It is good to see you again, my friend," Legolas said embracing the King of Gondor.  
  
"Yes, it has been awhile. Arwen wishes to see you," replied Aragorn.  
  
"Then I suggest we do not keep the Queen waiting."  
  
They walked the palace until they finally came upon Aragorn and Arwen's personal chambers.  
  
"Legolas, I have missed you," Arwen said smiling.  
  
Bending down to kiss her cheek, Legolas also placed a hand on her swollen stomach; "You have grown since I have last seen you, Evenstar. I'm glad you're happy."  
  
"Why is it you have graced us with your presence?" asked Arwen.  
  
"Aidyn," was Legolas' only reply.  
  
"She is fading, my friend, slowly, but fading none the less. I hope you have not come to cause her more pain," said Aragorn.  
  
"Father has given me his blessing to wed Aidyn. He told me the story about the Mirkwood elves and mixed bloods. Now I shall tell it to you."  
  
When the story was finished both the Queen and King of Gondor were speechless. It was an incredible, but horrible story of suffering.  
  
"I understand your father's hesitance in accepting Aidyn then, but as long as he sees his fault now, then everything should be okay between you," Aragorn said.  
  
"I think perhaps it shall not be that easy, my love," Arwen said voicing her words of guidance.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Aidyn feels guilty for just running away that day in Mirkwood. She feels she should have stayed and fought for your love instead of just leaving. I think she may feel unworthy of your love now."  
  
"That is completely and utterly ridiculous. If it was anyone's fault it was mine. I should have come after her even if my father's guards were following all the time."  
  
"It is no one's fault. Fate gave you a test and seeing the pain that both of you are in it seems that you have passed. And that you were meant to be. Go to her Legolas, she's in her chambers." Arwen smiled as Legolas practically ran out of the room. 


	12. Chapter 12

Aidyn sat in a chair curled up by the fireplace that was in her chambers. She sighed heavily in sorrow. She missed her parents and Kalwood. Even though she wrote and received letters from her parents almost every day, it just wasn't the same to Aidyn. She looked forward to the arrival of Arwen and Aragorn's child and the fact that soon after the babe was born she could go home. Although Aidyn's life would never be the same. In her heart she knew that she was slowly fading into shadow, but tried to fight against it. Part of Aidyn figured it was useless to fight, for without Legolas in her life she was incomplete anyway. Then there was the part of her that cherished her family and friends. She refused to leave them knowing that they might need her. And ever since she had been in Gondor, Aidyn wondered endlessly about the reasons behind Thranduil and Mirkwood's hate for mixed bloods. Arwen and Aragorn worried about her all the time, but she could never assure them that she would truly be okay.  
  
There was a knock at Aidyn's door. Without a word from the person behind it and without her opening it, she knew who it was. Aidyn could feel him. She sensed his fear and anticipation at seeing her again. His hope, sadness, and his love.  
  
"Come in," Aidyn called from her chair.  
  
Legolas walked across the room to sit in the chair across from Aidyn. Aragorn and Arwen were right. He could feel her fading. He felt her guilt and her fear.  
  
"How are you, princess?" Legolas asked quietly.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, prince," Aidyn replied. She would not meet his gaze. The tears were threatening to fall and Aidyn knew that if she looked at him once, they would come.  
  
"I have missed you."  
  
"Please don't do this now. I can't. I betrayed you."  
  
"Betrayed?" Legolas was confused at this statement.  
  
Aidyn nodded slightly then spoke again; "Yes. I ran that day, instead of fighting for us. I ran. I am a coward and I betrayed your love."  
  
"Oh princess. I know why you ran. I know," said Legolas. He kneeled before Aidyn on both his knees and crooked a finger under her chin; "Look at me, my love."  
  
After some hesitance, Aidyn looked into Legolas' eyes and the tears began falling.  
  
"I know how important your heritage is to you, Aidyn. You are proud and the fact that my father said those things made you feel horrible and worthless, which are completely untrue. You ran because you were afraid that I would think the same thing as my father. You ran because you did not want to cause any hostility between our lands. And you ran, my love, for me. Because you know how much family means to me. I love you even more for that. You did not betray me, Aidyn, you tried to let me go, thinking I would be happier without you. That would never be so. You are my life. Marry me," Legolas whispered cupping her face.  
  
"Your father will banish you," Aidyn replied softly.  
  
"Father sends his blessing. He told me the reason of Mirkwood's dislike of mixed bloods. He has seen his fault and wishes us nothing but happiness. My father gave me this to give to you."  
  
Pulling out a box that was in a pocket of his tunic, Legolas handed it to Aidyn. She took it and slowly opened. Gasping at its beauty more tears fell from her eyes. Inside the box was a white gold band. Sapphires were placed strategically around the band in the shape of leaves.  
  
"It was my mother's," said Legolas. He took the box back from Aidyn and took out the ring. He held it up waiting for Aidyn's answer.  
  
"You mean more to me than anything Legolas. I have loved you for what seems like forever and I will never love another. I will marry you," Aidyn said through tears. Tears of joy.  
  
When she said those words Legolas felt the shadow that surrounded Aidyn lift. He could feel her heart beating happily and with love. And you could immediately tell the difference in her entire demeanor. Slipping the ring onto Aidyn's finger, Legolas softly kissed her lips. He picked her up off of the chair and headed towards the bed. They needed each other. The two lovers needed to feel close again, whole again. That night they poured their love into one another more than anyone thought imaginable. Legolas and Aidyn were bonded forever, for eternity. They knew their love would last through the end of the world.  
  
A/N: This is not my last chapter. I will have an epilouge that will be coming soon. Thank you so much for those people who have reviewed my story. I Love you all! 


	13. Epilouge

A year had passed in Middle-Earth. Happiness and peace still remained throughout the land. Legolas and his wife Aidyn were traveling to Gondor for their goddaughter's birthday celebration. It had been a few months since they had seen Princess Ailin of Gondor and her parents. The two lovers were busy with many new responsibilities they had acquired since their parents left for Valinor. The kingdoms of Mirkwood and Kalwood had to adjust to their new King and Queen. Aidyn and Legolas had to separate their time and spend half in Kalwood and half in Mirkwood. They wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
"I have missed Gondor," Aidyn said when they finally arrived at the gates.  
  
"As have I. But I think you miss spoiling Ailin more than anything," Legolas replied smiling.  
  
Aidyn took Legolas' hand and brought it to her lips, "Perhaps."  
  
"Aidyn, Legolas, its about time you arrived. We were going to start celebrating without you," said Aragorn meeting them at the entrance of the palace.  
  
"We would have made it here sooner, but Aidyn became ill," said Legolas.  
  
"Would you like to rest then? We are in no rush."  
  
"And take away the attention from Ailin? What kind of godmother would I be? Besides I am eager to speak with Arwen," Aidyn said.  
  
"She's waiting for you in the dining hall."  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, and Aidyn reached the dining hall to find Arwen seating Ailin in her chair.  
  
"Arwen!" Aidyn cried running over to her and embracing her.  
  
"I have missed you sister," Arwen replied, "And so has Ailin."  
  
Turning to the little princess, Aidyn stroked Ailin's cheek, "Happy Birthday, princess," she said softly and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Legolas, how are you?" Arwen asked embracing him as well.  
  
"Quite well," he replied.  
  
Leaning in closer to Arwen, Aidyn whispered, "I must speak with you. It's important."  
  
"Aragorn, Legolas can I trust you to keep an eye on Ailin. Aidyn and I must talk about something. We shall return shortly," said Arwen.  
  
"Of course, melamin," Aragorn answered kissing his wife's cheek.  
  
Aidyn and Arwen walked the small garden of Gondor's palace and sat on a swing that had been placed in the middle of the roses.  
  
"What is it?" Arwen asked concerned.  
  
"I have been getting ill lately. And I am worried," replied Aidyn folding her hands on her lap.  
  
"Do you need to see the healer?"  
  
"No, no. I think I am with child, Arwen."  
  
"This is wonderful news, Aidyn. Have you told Legolas yet?"  
  
"Not yet. I am not sure how to tell him. And maybe because I am worried as well. Both our children, when they come to the age of 18 they will have to make the most important decision of their life."  
  
Arwen understood Aidyn's fear. It was such a heavy burden that she wished that she did not have to place on Ailin. "We have to trust fate, and their hearts when the time comes for them to choose. They will make the right decision. Do not worry over that now, Aidyn. You're having a baby. You and Legolas are going to have a child to raise and watch grow."  
  
"Yes. I am overjoyed, but I am not sure how to tell Legolas," Aidyn sighed.  
  
"It will come to you. Let's go back to the party. I'm afraid of Ailin starts to get upset Aragorn will become panicked. He's such a good father. As Legolas will be."  
  
Arwen and Aidyn walked back to the dining hall laughing and smiling. They stopped at the door to see Legolas holding Ailin and dancing with her in the middle of the floor. Aragorn was speaking with one of the servants. Tears formed in Aidyn's eyes as she watched the sight in front of her. Arwen smiled at her then went to Aragorn's side.  
  
Sensing his soulmate was near, Legolas turned towards the doorway and smiled at his wife. He walked towards her and noticed her eyes glistening with tears; "What is it, my love?"  
  
"You're so good with her. I think it's very beautiful."  
  
"You're beautiful, Aidyn."  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ailin will have a playmate soon," Aidyn said smiling.  
  
Legolas looked at her in shock. He brought his hand to the side of her face and kissed her. Long, passionate, and full of pure love.  
  
Life was perfect now for Legolas and Aidyn. They were starting a family that would grow and expand until the end of time, as would their love. The celebration for Princess Ailin of Gondor was not only for her birthday, but also for the coming child of Legolas and Aidyn. For many years after this day, Middle-Earth would continue to know peace, until another War would begin.  
  
A/N: Well this is the end of this story. But I'm starting a new one. It's a continuing of this. And it's about Legolas and Aidyn's daughter, but all the characters are involved. Thanks for all the people who reviewed my story. I hope you like the one that's coming. 


End file.
